


Асмодеево пламя

by Integrity_8812



Series: Души сумрака [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Кай приподнимает красивое лицо за подбородок и смотрит ей в глаза несколько мгновений. Руны, прикрытые кожаными перчатками, приятно покалывает от прикосновения. Он хмыкает.— Девятьсот, и я забираю ее.





	Асмодеево пламя

**Author's Note:**

> искать связь с какой-то одной мифологией не стоит: тут вы встретите всякую тварь, что только может быть создана фантазией. однако ориентир на европейские мифы и легенды.

      Небо темнеет над головой все быстрее. Кай одергивает капюшон и разминает затекшие мышцы спины, конь под ним ступает тяжело, будто глыбой придавленный. Ноша, стоящая довольно много, чуть бьется о бока сильного животного в большом холщовом мешке. И не она заставляет животное устало перебирать копытами, а скорее небольшая коробочка, с кожаной выделкой и замком магическим. Кай чувствует влияние неприкаянной, замурованной начерченными на мешке рунами души. В этот раз заказ получился уж больно пыльным.   
      Земли за Топями не шибко богаты жизнью, поэтому найти поселение, что и сделало заказ в Орден, оказалось нетрудно. Даром что вился по Гиблым землям столько лун, пока отваживал очередной заказ.   
      Главы обычно охотников издалека видят, и Кай не привык задерживаться надолго. Однако сегодня все жители толпятся на площади и совсем не замечают приметного гостя. Только когда Кай подходит ближе, заставляя расступиться перед его конем, народ стихает, сразу понимая, кто к ним прибыл.  
      — Мы ждали вас три луны назад, — местный глава забывает о своих делах, что-то быстро бросая кучке мужиков, удерживающих какую-то девицу.   
      Кай чуть приподнимает бровь, даже удивляясь наглости. На реплику не отвечает, лишь спрыгивает с коня и скидывает капюшон. Жители, еще минуту назад толпящиеся, отходят назад: всем известно, что с охотниками нужно быть осторожнее. А о Меченом в этих местах и вовсе ходят всякие небылицы.   
      Кай отвязывает мешок и бросает его к ногам главы, что невольно делает нервный шаг назад. В мешке, плотно перевязанном и расписанном рунами, что-то ворочается.   
      — Мы просили избавиться, а не тащить сюда эту нежить!   
      Возмущенный вторящий ропот повисает над толпой. Кая же больше интересует девица, привязанная к столбу и удерживаемая четырьмя крепкими мужиками. Волосы — черные, как грива его коня, — отливают синью, а глаза, блестящие и темные, смотрят прямо на него. И нет в них ни капли страха — только что-то, заставляющее руны под одеждой покалывать.   
      — Тысяча золотых, — хрипло говорит Кай, смотря на главу, что дергается под его взглядом.   
      Но жадность явно побеждает его страх.  
      — Мы договаривались на шестьсот!  
      — Ваши шестьсот лежат в этом самом мешке. Можете забрать и хранить его до конца своих дней. Или пока не повредит кто, выпустив душу. А выпустите — все по новой будет, когда душа лича новое пристанище найдет.  
      Толпа начинает шептаться, а глава поджимает губы. Думает несколько мгновений, а потом бросает мимолетный взгляд на какого-то мальчишку, что вцепился в юбку стоящей рядом женщины, и нехотя отвечает:  
      — Хорошо, восемьсот.   
      — Двести сверху — только за голема, что отнял достаточно времени. Тысяча — ни золотого меньше.   
      — А еще двести за что тогда? — выплевывает глава.  
      Кай хмыкает и достает небольшую коробочку, что все это время не давала покоя ни ему, ни чувствующему магическое давление коню. Красиво отделанная филактерия, хранящая темную душу когда-то сильного некроманта, поблескивает камнями даже на тусклом свету, исходящем от уже зажжённых факелов.   
      — Если в поселении есть маги, справитесь сами.   
      Он бросает коробочку в руки главе, что от испуга чуть не роняет ее на землю. Держать предмет страшно, но и бросить боится. Каю это поднимает настроение.  
      — Нет у нас магов! Только маленькая дрянь, — зло бросает он на ту самую девицу, внимательно за ними наблюдающую.   
      Кай смотрит на нее, все еще не чувствуя исходящего обычно страха. Подходит ближе, отчего мужики дергаются на мгновение, но веревки не отпускают. Охотник смотрит в темные глаза, что отражаю пламя факелов, и ловит легкую улыбку на полных губах. Лукавую и торжествующую. Отдаленно знакомую.  
      Кай приподнимает красивое лицо за подбородок и смотрит ей в глаза несколько мгновений. Руны, прикрытые кожаными перчатками, приятно покалывает от прикосновения. Он хмыкает.  
      — Девятьсот, и я забираю ее.  
      Глава немеет, кажется, от возмущения, но толпа наконец-то оживает. Сколько же успело всего произойти, если жители так недовольны?  
      Глава прерывает гул одним жестом, бросая охотнику внушительный мешочек золотых. Кай взвешивает его в руке, одаривая говорящим взглядом. Мужчина недовольно поджимает губы и нехотя кидает второй.   
      — Только сначала убери все до конца.  
      Глава брезгливо смотрит на все еще копошащийся мешок. Кай хмыкает на такое пренебрежение и идет к верно его ждущему коню, разворачивая большой двуручный меч. Длинный, с четырехгранным поперечным сечением и двойной гардой, с начерченными на нем рунами, он всегда вызывал ропот не только у людей, но и у тех, кто видел его в последний раз в своей жизни. Кай берет его одной рукой, снимает перчатку и касается остро заточенного лезвия между гардами подушечкой большого пальца. Руны, выбитые на пальцах правой руки, покалывает, когда первая капля крови касается лезвия. Не каждому глазу заметно, как отблеском подсвечиваются руны на лезвии, и меч, что не смог бы поднять никто, кроме хозяина, становится легче палки. Кай забирает филактерию, бросая ее возле мешка. Охотник замахивается, одним ударом перерубая маленькую коробочку и мешок пополам. Разбитые руны выпускают темную душу, что тут же обращается в прах с утробным криком.   
      Пока впечатленные жители пытаются себя убедить, что все их проблемы решены, Кай подходит к девушке и перерезает веревки, освобождая ее от пут. Их никто не останавливает, расступаясь перед конем и провожая внимательными взглядами. Кай уверен, что его награда, спокойно сидящая так близко к нему сейчас, оставила им парочку сюрпризов.   
        
      Привал решает Кай устроить только после Гиблых земель, на границе с Тихим лесом, через сутки. Охотник, спешившись, выбирает место для ночлега и присматривает, где можно собрать хвороста для костра. Ночевать без огня даже с защитой менее безопасно. Попутчик, все время мирно сидевший и не вытворивший ничего в дороге, самостоятельно слезает с коня, демонстративно приглаживая волосы.   
      — Снимай уже свои чары, не за красивые глазки я тебя за сто золотых взял.   
      Девица криво улыбается, а уже через мгновение перед охотником стоит парень. Платье провисает в груди, теперь сползая ниже. Почти открывая взгляду бледную грудь и плечи. Полные губы лукаво улыбаются, пока хозяин с насмешкой отвечает:  
      — Дорого же ты меня оценил.  
      — Ты и этого не стоишь.  
      Кай рубит сухостой, хмыкая на любезно принесенный хворост. Платье, висящее на чужой фигуре, раздражает. Они молчат, пока охотник разжигает костер и чертит защитные руны, оставляя их внутри вместе с привязанным конем.   
      — Сразу узнал?  
      Кай впервые, после того как они покинули поселение, смотрит Кенсу в глаза. Даже имя его вспомнил, хотя такие и не встречаются в этих местах. И это гребаное имя никогда бы не дало забыть, что перед ним — лишь один из слуг твари крылатой.   
      — Что ты здесь забыл?  
      Кенсу не любит, когда его вопросы игнорируют, но таким недовольным, иногда раздраженным, без спеси Дара одного из Высших, он кажется живым. Настолько, что когда-то Кай уже обманулся.  
      — Это было интересно, пусть мне и не нужно было толком ничего делать: и трех дней не прошло, как они повалили на порог. Я оставил пару кристаллов, так что питаться ими можно будет еще лет десять — уж слишком легко их толкать на грехи.   
      Он улыбается довольно, и вид его, совершенно порочный в этот момент, отдает горечью. Потому что у Кая даже руны начинают чесаться от желания прикончить.   
      — Злишься, — Кенсу оказывается близко, пользуется тем, что запрещающих рун на круг Кай не наложил. — Я уже и забыл, как это бывает.   
      Глубоко втягивает воздух, придвигаясь настолько близко, что охотник чувствует горячее дыхание. Даже Дар не выпускает, о чем говорят молчащие руны, — просто настолько уверен, что его рады видеть.   
      Кай толкает его резко от себя, заставляя упасть прямо возле костра. Кенсу, одной рукой угодивший в пламя, недовольно цыкает и отряхивает от пепла абсолютно целую руку. Ему, порождению одного из Высших демонов, огня бояться так же глупо, как и охотнику — смерти. С ней у него уже давно заключена сделка. Метка, выжженная на шее, будто в напоминание теплеет.   
      — Я могу повторить вопрос.  
      Кай встает с места, возвышаясь над Кенсу, все еще лежащим на траве.   
      — Я иду туда, куда мне прикажут, — Кенсу поджимает губы, смотря исподлобья.  
      Другого ответа охотник и не ждал. Когда-то, когда они встретились впервые, у него тоже был приказ. Нужно было всего лишь привести душу того, для кого и так столько лет местечко греют. Асмодей, плодящий низших суккубов и инкубов, создавал и таких — когда-то невинных магов, желающих всего лишь получить больше силы, наделял даром, способным сокрушать империи. Идеальные марионетки, плодящие пороки и ненависть.   
      Но в этот раз они на равных: у Ордена уже давно зуб на Высших, а Асмодей особенно поперек горла. Привезти Кенсу — получить место в Совете и шанс навсегда оборвать с ними все связи.   
      Кай еще раз внимательно смотрит на Кенсу. Платье окончательно сползло до половины груди, а взгляд темный, внимательный не изменился за столько лет ничуть. Как и они сами. Разве что за спиной угробленных жизней теперь не пересчитать.   
      — В прошлый раз ты обещал, что убьешь меня.  
      Кенсу не сводит с него глаз, прекрасно замечая, как быстро у охотника оказывается нож в руке. Подходит смело ближе и кладет свою ладонь на чужую, сжавшую рукоять. Он начинает дышать тяжелее, облизывает полные приоткрытые губы. Кай понимает: его ведет. Как и тогда, в первый раз. Потому что сила, исходящая от его магии рун, может накормить даже самого Асмодея, не то что кого-то более мелкого.   
      — На этот раз ты нужен Ордену живым.  
      — Ордену? — переспрашивает уже тише, кольцом обхватывая чужое запястье. Руны горят, и Кай выпускает нож, позволяя ему бесшумно упасть на землю. Кенсу стягивает перчатки с ладоней охотника и почти шепчет: — А тебе?   
      Охотник не отвечает. Кенсу пытается сказать что-то еще, но не успевает — выдыхает рвано, когда его хватают за бок и резко тянут на себя, впечатывая в крепкую грудь. Не теряет времени, начиная губами жадно исследовать острую линию челюсти, теснее вжимаясь в часто вздымающуюся грудь.   
      Кай хватает его за волосы и отстраняет от себя. Смотрит несколько секунд в глаза с поволокой и подается вперед, жадно впечатываясь в полные губы. Кенсу стонет в рот, отвечая жадно и глубоко, будто не ел годами, наконец, дорвавшись до желанного лакомства. Силы, понемногу тянущиеся из ауры охотника, видно, пьянят и делают сильнее. Потому что через мгновение Кай оказывается на земле, а Кенсу усаживается сверху, наспех избавляясь от ненужных и измазанных в земле и саже юбках. Кай большими ладонями не оглаживает, а будто ощупывает обнаженное тело — жадно, резко, сжимая светлые ягодицы до боли и грудного стона, заставляя проехаться чуть вниз. Чужие пальцы цепляют застежку, освобождая от штанов.   
      Кай переворачивается, подминая под себя обнаженное тело, и почти вгрызается в губы, так приглашающе распахнутые. Хочется сделать больно. Так сильно, чтобы никогда не забыл. Кажется, лишь сильнее сомкнуть челюсти на горле, и прикончить будет гораздо легче. Труп одного из Слуг полезнее, чем ничего.   
      Но Кай упускает очередную возможность, жадно покрывая следами светлую кожу, разводя приглашающе раскинутые ноги еще шире, потираясь уже давно вставшим членом о промежность. А Кенсу ведет, Кай видит это по абсолютно почерневшим от его же энергии глазам. Слуге голодно, и только охотник может дать столько. Кай неосознанно ослабляет руны. Словно желает, чтобы захлебнулся. Подавился от того, насколько сильно сможет нажраться.  
      Но Кенсу только льнет сильнее, закидывая ноги на пояс, пятками ближе притягивая к себе. Красив, порочен, как и все дети Асмодея. А руны жгут кожу, вытравливая желание любоваться.  
      Кай зло рычит и отталкивает Кенсу от себя, грубо переворачивая на живот и заставляя уткнуться лицом во влажную к ночи землю. Тот не возражает. Это видно по подгибающимся коленям, по поджавшейся мошонке, по которой Кай совершенно по-хозяйски проходится рукой. Кенсу хнычет, нетерпеливо двигая бедрами навстречу ладони охотника и негромко стонет, получая звонкий шлепок. Конь, уже задремавший, фыркает и переступает на месте. Твари, зашевелившиеся в лесу, будто жадно прильнули к кругу, наблюдая и впитывая.   
      Кай не церемонится. Плюет в ложбинку, двумя пальцами растирая слюну по поджавшемуся от нетерпения колечку мышц. Так приглашающе, что с ума сойти можно. Срывается на собственном имени, развеявшемся в стоне. Входит резко, распирая изнутри и почти задыхаясь от того, как тесно. Подается вперед, растягивает, заполняя полностью, разводя ягодицы и наблюдая за тем, как собственный член жадно обхватывает. Кенсу дышит заполошно, порыкивает — от боли или наслаждения — и подается назад. В ответ. И Кай чувствует, как теряет контроль, вколачиваясь в расслабленное и окончательно одуревшее горячее тело.   
      Лишь дойдя почти до грани, останавливается, когда Кенсу решительно подается назад, безмолвно прося перевернуться. Кай подчиняется, но тут же жалеет, глядя в темные глаза напротив. А Кенсу жадно ощупывает его, обводит руны, что украшают всю кожу.  
      — Их стало больше, — хрипло говорит Кенсу, запуская ладонь во влажные от пота волосы охотника. — Когда-нибудь их станет столько, что я точно не смогу тебя найти. Даже мой хозяин не сможет.  
      «Хозяин». Кай злится, а руны горят огнем, когда он резко насаживает Кенсу снова. Не жалея, вколачивая в примятую землю, слыша рваные стоны болезненного наслаждения. Кенсу нравится. И то нечеловеческое, что живет внутри охотника, почти сыто урчит, беря больше и сильнее. Только с ним можно так, не боясь причинить боли. Не боясь убить до утра.   
      Кай чувствует, как член Кенсу, зажатый между их телами, напрягается, активнее пачкая смазкой их животы. Он делает несколько резких глубоких толчков, вырывая из тонкого горла с аккуратным кадыком громкие хриплые стоны, и толчками кончает в податливое тело, забившееся под ним.   
      Охотник чувствует себя впервые за долгое время настолько уставшим, понимая, что все-таки нажрался, тварь. Отхапал столько энергии, что половину Ада прокормить можно. Кая хватает только на то, чтобы натянуть неприятно липнущие к телу штаны и улечься удобнее на траве под негромкий приятный голос у уха, на древнем нашептывающий что-то.   
        
      Утром ожидаемо Кай просыпается один. Затекшие конечности и внезапная, почти пьянящая легкость говорят о магическом избытке – руны за ночь восполнили все. Конь и поклажа на месте, лишь пропала сотня золотых. Охотник усмехается, а потом и вовсе начинает громко смеяться, заставляя встрепенуться своего коня. Когда он на ночь не наложил запирающие руны, другого исхода и не ждал.   
      Он разминается, отвязывает животное и продолжает путь. В Ордене его ждет награда повыше золотых и новые охранные руны. Чтобы теперь его нашли только тогда, когда он сам этого захочет.


End file.
